


Stranger

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Series: BlackPepper Knight and Day AU Drabbles [6]
Category: Knight and Day (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Hotel Du Cap, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kiss a stranger on the balcony of the Hotel Du Cap? That’s what you said wasn’t it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

Natasha sighed and leaned back confidently on the railing of the gorgeous balcony overlooking an expansive water show just below them. The lights from inside the hotel room sparkled around the edges of the balcony and got lost as the night and the wide open view of France began. Natasha was looking over the sights with far away eyes as her feet tapped lightly on the ground, she looked up as Pepper walked out of the hotel room holding two sparkling glasses of champagne. She was wearing a silver slip that hung loosely over her thin shoulders and split up her thigh. Natasha smiled as the taller woman approached and held out a glass, the shorter woman took it and nodded a quick thanks before the two of them looked over the incredible view. Pepper held up her glass, 

“To someday!”

Natasha blinked and grinned but held her glass up and followed with her own distanced, 

“To someday..”

Pepper looked at her closely for a moment while the shorter woman watched the night around them, her mind obviously far away. The lights around them seemed to flicker off and on her skin and then disappeared on the surface of her red lips, pepper.

“Perhaps we should find a stranger?”

Natasha glanced up, 

“Hhmm?”

Pepper came and stood next to the shorter woman, taking her own long gaze to the elegant word around them. Her eyes flickered back to Natasha, 

“Kiss a stranger on the balcony of the Hotel Du Cap? That’s what you said wasn’t it?”

Natasha smiled and turned away from the night, holding her glass away from them as she faced the smaller woman, 

“I was an idiot back then.”

“Oh?”

Natasha leaned in closer to the taller woman, nearly on the tips of her toes, she had a mischievous smirk on her lips as she watched the strawberry Blonde’s eyes dart around her face curiously, 

“Yeah, A stranger is overrated when you’ve got a beautiful woman next to you.”

Her voice was sultry and deep and Pepper seemed to be drawn to the shorter woman’s lips as if by some intoxication or gravity, their lips touched just briefly and Pepper’s tongue darts over her lips briefly, 

“Well, in that case--”


End file.
